


Pie

by jedibensolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibensolo/pseuds/jedibensolo
Summary: Tai makes a pie.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Pie

Ben got up from his seat and went to the door as soon as he knew Tai was home. They had a strange way of knowing when the other was around, and this was no exception. By the time Tai had the car in the garage, Ben was there to take the groceries he had bought and give him a kiss in return. He started carrying them in, happy to help his boyfriend. There was the usual- bread, fruit, smoothies, cartons of eggs, meat- but there was something new this time. It was in an unmarked box, and Ben didn’t know what it was.

“What’s this?” Ben asked.

“Pie crusts,” Tai said. “I’m making us a pie. For Pi Day.”

“Oh, what flavor?”

“Apple, what else? You love apples.”

Ben grinned and walked across the room to hug Tai. “You know me so well, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tai replied.

  
  
  


As Tai prepared the pie crust and other ingredients, Ben cut and readied the apple slices. Tai knew what he was doing without using a cookbook or recipe, and Ben was impressed by it. His lover put the ingredients together and the pie in the oven, letting it bake while they ate dinner.

The two decided on spaghetti. After it was boiled, and the tomato sauce and meatballs were added in, Ben and Tai heaped the pasta onto one large plate for both of them. They ate quickly, Ben slurping his up and making Tai laugh. After a successful spaghetti kiss, Tai took the pie out of the oven, cut it, and brought it to the dining room table.

Ben had only had pie a few times before. It was sweet, yet slightly tart. There were small slits in the pie crust near the center. It was baked very well. Ben took the opportunity to praise Tai.

“You know the only thing I can think of that’s sweeter than this?” Ben asked.

“What is it?” Tai replied.

“You,” Ben said with a smile, making Tai blush.

  
  
  


When their slices were finished, they meditated together, holding hands and breathing in the smell of apples and cinnamon. Ben and Tai showered together as usual, Tai lathering Ben’s hair with new shampoo. They dried off and went to bed, bodies pressed together.

“Good night,” Tai whispered.

Ben whispered back. “Good night, sweetie pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you like it!


End file.
